Aquí se queda
by Rain-7-M
Summary: Porque la música nos impulsa a hacer aquello que nos gusta. Femslash Quinn/Rachel, mi primera historia  La canción es mía :D


Rachel se sentó en el piano. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar un sonido acorde a lo que quería escribir. Comenzó acariciando las teclas y una armoniosa melodía surgía de sus manos. En esos momentos no era Rachel la estrella, o Rachel la del coro...era ella misma. De repente la puerta del coro se abrió con suavidad y una chica rubia cruzaba el umbral, entró casi sin hacer ruido y la chica del piano ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Quinn se quedó contemplándola porque la atmósfera que Rachel había creado a su alrededor hacía imposible interrumpirla,cuando terminó carraspeó para hacerse notar. Rachel enrojeció en seguida, no le gustaba que la viesen tocando. Cualquiera que las hubiese visto, diría que eran amigas pero Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se detestaban mutuamente al menos a los ojos de los demás.

Rachel: Hola Quinn.

Quinn: Hola Berry, ¿empezamos? Tengo ensayo en una hora.

Rachel: Como quieras.

Ambas tendrían que componer una canción, era la tarea de la semana. El tema era el amor y el señor Schue había escogido las parejas que más chocaban. Quinn con Rachel, Puck con Finn, Kurt con Santana, Mercedes y Britanny, Mike-Artie y Matt-Tina. A éstos últimos los había emparejado como había podido. Quinn y Rachel habían discutido hacía un par de días durante los ensayos porque la morena quería cantar "Fly me to the moon" y a su vez Quinn quería hacerla ella porque era su canción preferida. Schue desesperado, había optado por descartar la canción y hacer el mini-concurso para que el grupo se uniese de nuevo. Así que ahí estaban ellas, Quinn hacía la letra y Rachel la música.

Rachel: ¿Tienes la letra?

Quinn: Estoy en ello ¿ya tienes la melodía?

Rachel: Ni en broma, no sé cómo tocarlo solo intento que suene armónico.

Quinn: Parecía que supieses hacerlo.

Rachel: Di clases de pequeña y Jesse me enseñó cosas básicas pero aun no encuentro el sonido.

Se quedaron en silencio, la rubia comenzó a garabatear sobre el papel buscando el ritmo entre las líneas. Rachel en cambio tocaba las letras y las marcaba con un bolígrafo permanente para no olvidarse de cuáles eran. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el piano, el trazo sobre el papel y sus respiraciones.

Pasaron los minutos y Quinn se acercó hasta donde estaba su compañera del coro para mostrarle lo que había escrito.

Rachel: "The hate & both"*

Quinn: Sí.

Rachel: ¿Dónde está el amor aquí? Si el título contiene la palabra odio, no tiene mucho sentido.

Quinn: No se me ocurre nada mejor Berry.

Volvieron cada una a lo suyo, hasta que Rachel rompió el silencio.

Rachel: ¿Por qué me odias?

Quinn: ¿No lo haces tú acaso?

Rachel: Ya te lo dije una vez, yo no te odio.

Quinn: Yo tampoco...es sólo que me resultas irritante.

Rachel: ¿Y por qué?

Quinn: No paras de hablar y te crees muy buena cantante.

Rachel: Es que lo soy, tú te crees la reina del instituto.

Quinn: Lo creía, sabes de sobra que todo el mundo me ignora.

Volvió el silencio entre ellas y los minutos volvieron a correr. Y de nuevo, Rachel volvió a hablar.

Rachel: Yo siempre te he envidiado.

Quinn abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.

Quinn: Lo sospechaba.

Rachel: Eras popular, guapa, con la familia perfecta, el novio perfecto...

Quinn: Yo en cierto modo también te envidiaba.

No se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

Rachel: ¿Que qué?

Quinn: No he dicho nada.

Rachel: Has dicho que me envidiabas, ¿es eso verdad?

Quinn: Bueno, mi familia nunca ha sido perfecta, por ese motivo envidiaba que siempre fueras con tus padres y siempre hablando de ellos...

Rachel: Creía que no podías ver a mis padres.

Quinn suspiró. ¿Por qué estaba hablando sobre eso? Sacudió la cabeza aunque algo en su interior le empujaba a decirle que no la odiaba y que nunca lo había hecho.

Quinn: Y no puedo. Sólo envidio que estés tan unida a ellos.

Rachel: Fui una niña muy deseada, siempre me han mimado mucho.

Quinn: No hace falta que lo jures...

Rachel: Es curioso, yo siempre he querido tu vida y resulta que deseabas la mía.

Quinn: No estoy diciendo eso, sólo digo que me gustaría haber tenido esa relación con mis padres, eso es todo.

Rachel: Yo pensaba que tus padres eran sobreprotectores: que si el club del celibato, que si la obligación de ser animadora...

Quinn: Se han esforzado mucho en enseñarme qué es lo que está mal y qué no, qué es pecado y que no...y yo los he decepcionado.

La voz de Quinn se apagó en la última frase. Había pasado de un tono cortante y frío a bajar casi por completo el tono de voz. Rachel sintió lástima por ella, en el fondo sabía que si la odiaba era porque era su cometido en el estatus social del instituto. Se levantó del piano y se situó junto a ella, tenía la necesidad de tocó el brazo y la rubia la miró. Inmediatamente Rachel quitó la mano de su hombro.

Rachel: Tú...tú no los has decepcionado. Cometiste un error, eso es todo.

Quinn: Llevo escuchando toda mi vida que debo esperar al matrimonio para tener hijos para poder estar con un chico...y una noche la cagué...

Rachel: Es sólo un error.

Quinn: Muy caro. Pero ahora ya no me importa, por ella y por mí ha valido la pena.

Rachel volvió a apretarle el hombro y esta vez no se apartó. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder hablar con nadie sobre su embarazo o sobre lo que sentía respecto a su hija. No quería hablarlo con Rachel, no podía permitirse parecer débil a los ojos de ella...pero sin embargo...al final sacudió el hombro y Rachel quitó la mano.

Quinn: Bueno qué, ¿vamos escribir eso o no?

Rachel: Necesitamos la letra...

Quinn: Ayúdame ¿no?

Rachel cogió un papel que la rubia le entregaba y comenzó a escribir.

Rachel: Antes has dicho algo sobre el pecado ¿no?

Quinn: ¿Qué?

Rachel: Sobre la educación de tus padres...

Quinn: Sí, ¿por?

Rachel: Tengo una idea.

Quinn: ¿Cuál?

Rachel:Hablar sobre el pecado.

Quinn: ¿ Y qué hay del amor?

Rachel: Podría ser una metáfora, como "el pecado de amar" o algo así.

Quinn soltó una carcajada. Pretendía sonar como si le pareciese una idea absurda pero río de verdad, hacía mucho que no reía así. La frase que había soltado Rachel la hizo reírse y ésta en vez de enfadarse se reía con ella. Minutos más tarde, ambas se reían a carcajadas sin saber por qué.

Quinn: Ya vale...necesito aire.

Rachel: Lo que tú digas.

Quinn: En serio, ¿te has escuchado? Pareces sacada de un libro antiguo.

Rachel: ¿ Me vas a decir que no es una buena idea?

Quinn: A ver qué nos sale.

De repente, la tensión entre ambas que reinaba en un principio se rompió. Rachel se sentó en el piano y probó distintos sonidos hasta que salió algo bastante armónico, Quinn por su parte fue sacando la letra poco a poco. Al cabo de una media hora, tenía la canción lista.

Rachel: "She is my sin"?

Quinn: ¿Muy mal título?

Rachel: No, es perfecto, me gusta.

Quinn: Sé que hay una canción con el mismo título pero no he encontrado otra mejor.

Rachel: Vamos a ver como suena.

Los dedos de la morena se movían sobre las teclas y su voz se fue alzando sobre el sonido.

_Oh...I don't know what to do,_

_I don't lnow what to say,_

_when she looks in my eyes_

_and without speak says everything._

_In her eyes I can see that I've been waiting _

_a long time for she..._

_I never knew that I could feel something_

_like this_

Rachel siguió tocando y esta vez Quinn comenzó a cantar.

_I sometimes wonder if I am dreaming_

_'cause she so nice_

_but I'm not sleeping _

_she is so real..._

A la vez las dos alzaron sus voces.

_She is my sin_

_She is all I have_

_She is a mistake _

_but she solves my life_

_She is my sin _

_Oh, I'm a sinner _

_but I dont' care..._

_I dont' care..._

Quinn volvió a tener la voz principal tras un breve solo de piano.

_If someone aks to me if I want to change_

_my past and do it again_

_I'm sure that she would be in my life_

_'cause she belongs to me _

_and I belong to her..._

_I've never wonder if I'm doing the correct_

_for love her..._

_I say thank you to the destiny _

_for put her in my way..._

_She is my sin_

_She is all I have_

_She is a mistake _

_but she solves my life_

_She is my sin _

_Oh, I'm a sinner _

_but I dont' care..._

Rachel volvió incorporarse para cantar la última estrofa

_She is my sin_

_She is all I have_

_She is a mistake _

_but she solves my life_

_She is my sin _

_Oh, I'm a sinner _

_but I dont' care..._

Rachel: She is...

Quinn: ...My sin

Terminaron la canción mirándose a los ojos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por parte de Quinn, en parte le cantaba a su hija. De repente se dio cuenta de que Rachel había sido la primera persona en interesarse por ella, y la única que había hecho que olvidase sus problemas durante unas horas. No le importaba el entrenamiento, es más podría quedarse horas con ella componiendo. Sintió el impulso de hacer algo pero se reprimió, aunque Rachel haciendo gala de su impulsividad sí que lo hizo. La besó. Fue un beso dulce, corto sin que se notase, pero para Quinn fue mejor que un beso de película. Rachel enrojeció y se puso en pie deprisa, no sabía por qué lo había hecho y temía que Quinn se riese de ella o algo por estilo. Sin embargo, Quinn la retuvo por el brazo.

Quinn: Gracias.

Rachel: Eh?...¿por qué?

Quinn: Por nada en especial.

Rachel fue a hablar pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Quinn: ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no te odio.

Rachel: Lo sabía.

Quinn sonrió, la morena se relajó aunque aun así deseaba marcharse.

Quinn:Rachel.

Rachel: ¿Sí?

Quinn: Lo que ha pasado aquí, aquí se queda.

Rachel: Sin problemas.

Rachel se marchó de la sala de coro con una sonrisa en los labios y mil preguntas en la cabeza...¿por qué lo había hecho?Sabía que se no sólo se refería a lo del beso, que había sido un acto puramente impulsado por el hecho de cantar la letra sino también a lo de mantener la imagen de odio mutuo. Quinn por su parte suspiró y se sintió bien en mucho tiempo.

Ambas se acariciaron los labios y saborearon el sabor de la otra.


End file.
